Credits for Star Trek V: The Final Frontier
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Opening credits ;Starring * William Shatner * Leonard Nimoy * DeForest Kelley ;Co-Starring: * James Doohan * Walter Koenig * Nichelle Nichols :and * George Takei ;Also Starring: * David Warner :and * Laurence Luckinbill as Sybok ;Executive Consultant: * Gene Roddenberry ;Music by: * Jerry Goldsmith ;Costumes Designed by: * Nilo Rodis-Jamero ;Edited by: * Peter Berger, ACE ;Production Designer: * Herman Zimmerman ;Director of Photography: * Andrew Laszlo, ASC ;Executive Producer: * Ralph Winter ;Based on Star Trek Created by: * Gene Roddenberry ;Story by: * William Shatner & Harve Bennett & David Loughery ;Screenplay by: * David Loughery ;Produced by: * Harve Bennett ;Directed by: * William Shatner Closing Credits ;Cast: * Kirk – William Shatner * Spock – Leonard Nimoy * McCoy – DeForest Kelley * Scotty – James Doohan * Chekov – Walter Koenig * Uhura – Nichelle Nichols * Sulu – George Takei * St. John Talbot – David Warner * Sybok – Laurence Luckinbill ;Aliens: * Korrd – Charles Cooper * Caithlin Dar – Cynthia Gouw * Captain Klaa – Todd Bryant * Vixis – Spice Williams * J'onn – Rex Holman * "God" – George Murdock * Young Sarek – Jonathan Simpson * High Priestess – Beverly Hart * Pitchman – Steve Susskind ;Humans: * Starfleet Chief of Staff – Harve Bennett * Amanda – Cynthia Blaise * McCoy's Father – Bill Quinn * Yeoman – Melanie Shatner ;Stunt Coordinator * Glenn R. Wilder ;Stunt Double for William Shatner * Don Pulford ;Stunt Double for Leonard Nimoy * Greg Barnett ;High Fall Stunt * Ken Bates ;Stunts * David Burton * David Richard Ellis (stunt double for Laurence Luckinbill) * Linda Fetters (Feline bar dancer) * James M. Halty (stunt double for George Takei) * Freddie Hice (stunt double for DeForest Kelley) * Thomas Huff (stunt double for DeForest Kelley) * Joyce L. McNeal * Tom Morga (Starfleet field security crewman/ Rock Man (deleted scene)) * Frank Orsatti * Air Randall * Bruce Wayne Randall * R.A. Rondell * Tom Wetterman * Scott Wilder * Dick Ziker ;Unit Production Manager, Co-Producer * Mel Efros ;First Assistant Director * Douglas E. Wise ;Second Assistant Directors * Burt "Skip" Burnam * George Fortmuller ;Associate Producer * Brooke Breton ;Casting by * Bill Shepard, CSA ;Art Director * Nilo Rodis-Jamero ;Visual Effects by * Bran Ferren ;Camera Operators * Keith Peterman * Phil Caplan ;First Assistant Photographers * Kenneth Nishino * Dick Meinardus ;Second Assistant Photographers * Dennis B. Seawright * Jeffrey S. Thorin ;Sound Mixer * David Ronne, CAS ;Boom Operator * John Schuyler ;Utility Sound Technician: * Stewart D. McDonald, Jr. ;Special Effects Supervisor * Michael L. Wood ;Special Effects Assistant: * Mike Edmonson ;Costume Supervisor * Dodie Shepard ;Men's Wardrobe * John D. Bronson * Raymond A. Phelps * Joseph R. Markham ;Women's Wardrobe * Sue Moore ;Makeup Artists * Wes Dawn * Jeff Dawn ;Hairstylists * Donna Barrett Gilbert * Hazel Catmull ;Special Make-Up Designed by * Kenny Myers ;Special Make-Up Artists * Michael Mills * Jan Alexander * Edouard Henriques III * Katalin Elek * Rolf John Keppler * Ellis Burman ;Klingon and Vulcan Prosthetics by * Richard Snell Make-Up Designs ** Brian Wade ** Ron Pipes ** Ben Gorman ;Script Supervisor * Marion Tumen ;Chief Lighting Technician * Donald O. Nygren ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician * Richard Hartley ;First Company Grip * Carmon H. Howell ;Second Company Grip * Burton Lindemoen ;Dolly Grip * Jon A. Falkengren ;Set Decorator * John M. Dwyer ;Assistant Art Directors * Anthony Brockliss * Sandy L. Veneziano ;Set Designers * Ronald R. Wilkinson * Richard Frank McKenzie * Andrew Neskoromny * Antoinette Gordon ;Scenic Artists * Michael Okuda * Cari Thomas ;Illustrator * Rick Sternbach ;Lead Person * Barton M. Susman ;Property Masters * Don Hulett * Kurt V. Hulett ;Construction Coordinator * Richard J. Bayard ;Construction Foreperson * John Matheson ;Paint Foreperson * Gary A. Clark ;Production Painter * James H. Betts ;Computer Animation and Tactical Display * Novocom, Inc. ** Jim Gerken ** Linda Miller ** Jeff McGrath ** Joe Dubbs ;Location Manager * Michael Mann ;Transportation Coordinator * Raymond A. McLaughlin ;Transportation Captain * Gaston Veilleux ;Wrangler * Corky Randall ;Craft Services * Thomas B. Jones ;Unit Publicist * Terry Erdmann ;Still Photographer * Bruce Birmelin ;Assistant Film Editors * George C. Villaseñor * John A. Haggar ;Apprentice Film Editor * Christopher E. Bennett ;Negative Cutting by * Reel People, Inc. ;Color Timer * Bob Raring ;Sound Effects by * Mark Mangini ;Special Sound Effects * Alan Howarth * John P. ;Sound Effects Editors * Michael J. Benavente * Warren Hamilton, Jr., MPSE * David A. Whittaker, MPSE * John Dunn * Wayne Allwine, MPSE * David Spence ;Foley Editors * Ron Bartlett * Solange Schwalbe Boisseau ;Foley Artists * David Fein * Kenneth Dufva ;Foley Mixer * Gregory J. Curda ;ADR Editors * Andrew Patterson * Bill Voigtlander ;Assistant Sound Editors * Sonny Pettijohn * Destiny Borden * Angie Luckey ;Sound Effects Recordists * Ken Johnson * David Moreno ;Re-Recording Mixers * Chris Jenkins * Gary Alexander * D.M. Hemphill ;Recordists * Scott Austin * J.D. Ward ;Klingon Dialogue Consultant * Marc Okrand ;Music Editor * Ken Hall ;Orchestrations * Arthur Morton ;Music Scoring Mixer * Bruce Botnick ;Music Recorded at * Record Plant Scoring ;Production Coordinator * Valerie Mickaelian Kucera ;Production Auditor * Don Petrie ;Assistant Production Auditors * Tony Criscione * Marie Elder ;DGA Trainee * Paul F. Schlichting ;Assistants to Mr. Shatner * Eva Marie Friedrick * Mary Jo Fernandez ;Assistant to Mr. Bennett * Charlene Bergman ;Secretary to Mr. Bennett * Kimberly Boyle ;Assistant to Mr. Winter * Rebeca R. Brookshire ;Assistant to Mr. Roddenberry * Susan Sackett ;Production Assistants * Judy Biggs * Wendell Johnson * Deborah L. Campbell * James Collins ;Voice Casting by * Barbara Harris ;Yosemite Climbing Sequence Provided by: * Denali Productions, Inc. ;Directed by * Robert Carmichael ;Producer * Stephen J. Ross ;Climbing Double for William Shatner * Bob Gaines ;Coordinator * Jim Evans ;Production Assistant * Susan McCrae ;First Assistant Climbing Photographer * Rob Sweeney ;Technical Advisors * Dale Bard * Michael Weis ;Stunt Riggers * John McCloud * Bernie Pock ;Climbing Riggers * Paul Sibley * Werner Braun * Jim Bridwell * Bill Russell * Sean Plunkett * Steven Haire * Nadim Melkonian * Troy Johnson * Walter Shipley * Dean Miller ;Camera Operators * Joe Valentine * Bill Killey ;Assistant Photographers * Bob Stradling * Lex Dupont ;Paramedic * Tom DuPont ;Highest Descender Fall Recorded in the United States * Ken Bates ;Special Visual Effects Produced by: * Associates & Ferren ;Visual Effects Coordinator * Eric Angelson ;General Manager * James Shelly ;Assistant Producer * Patricia Barry ;Purchasing Agent * Susan Le Ber ;Assistant to Mr. Ferren * Susan Coursey Live Action Effects Unit ;Photographers * Tom Weston * Frost Wilkinson ;Cameraman Operator * Phil Gosiewski ;Assistant Photographer * Bruce Vaughn ;Mechanical Engineering * Ken Wisner ;Mechanical Fabrication * Phil Cullum * Bob Kohut ;Electrical Engineering * Paul Jordan * Eric Stich * Seth Nathanson ;Electrical Technicians * John Frith * Bob Francis * Miles Ambrose ;Special Projects Supervisor * Clint Hope ;Computer Engineering * Otto Leichliter * Ron Webster * Nick Baum ;Equipment Manager * Chester Hartwell ;Film Librarian * Kinnereth Ellentuck ;Process Projection Support * Alan D. Webb Model Unit ;Motion Control & Animation Supervisor: * Peter Wallach ;Motion Control & Animation Producer * Edward Lee Rapp ;Model Photography Design and Lighting * Michael Sullivan ;Senior Motion Control Photographer * Jack Riedel ;Motion Control Camera Operator * Robert Lyons ;Production Executive * Michael Faerman ;Model Unit Manager * Rachel A. Drapkin ;Motion Control Stage Manager * Peterson Tooke ;Model Unit Coordinator * Paul Michael Clemente ;Senior Model Maker * David V. Mei ;Model Maker * Michael Tabacco ;Assistant Model Wrangler * Valentine Vignes ;Fabricator * Daniel Nauke ;Chief Lighting Technicians * John Gaeta * Michael Gerzevitz ;Set Construction * Michael Kellough ;Motion Control Support * Thomas Quinn ;Props * Eric Moore ;Optical Coordinator * Noel Sheinberg ;2-D Supervisor * Susan Tremblay Animation Stand Camera Operators * David Drapkin * David Bruce ;2-D Artists * Maria Konwicka * Veronica E. Lesser * Liz Wassel ;Decals and Graphics * Tim Zach ;New Spacecraft Models Designed by: * Gregory Jein, Inc. Optical Unit ;Optical Supervisor * Dick Swanek ;Senior Optical Photographer * Robert Rowohlt ;Senior Optical Layout * John Alagna ;Senior Color Timer * Mitch Wilson ;Optical Photographer * Robert Schulze ;Optical Layout * Don Nolan * Tom Snowden * Louis Goold ;Effects Animation Supervisor * Dick Rauh ;Senior Effects Animator * Michael Ventresco ;Senior Animation Stand Photographer * Gregory Harker ;Effects Animator * Valerie Baiardi ;Precision Printers: * Eddie Stewart * Stewart Brown Additional Optical Effects ;Titles and Opticals: * Westheimer Company ** Barry Hyman ;Video Concept Engineering, Inc. * Peter Kiran ;Matte Paintings by * Illusion Arts, Inc. ;Matte Paintings by * Syd Dutton ;Matte Photographer * Marc Sawicki ;Stock Optical Recomposites by: * Industrial Light & Magic ;Original Soundtrack Album Available on: * Epic Records, Cassettes and Compact Discs. ; "The Moon's a Window to Heaven" * Music by: Jerry Goldsmith * Lyric by: John Bettis * Performed by: Hiroshima * Produced by: Dan Kuramoto * Hiroshima courtesy of Epic Records ;Fanfare from Star Trek® Television Series: * Music by: Alexander Courage ;Scientific Advisor: * Dr. Charles A. Beichman, Infrared Processing and Analysis Center Jet Propulsion Lab, Pasadena ;Special Thanks to: * Jim Bissel * Tim Down * Robert Parker * Yosemite National Park Services ** Jack Morehead, Superintendent * Bureau of Land Management * California Film Commission * State of California, State Lands Commissions * Madera County Film Commission * Jet Propulsion Laboratory, Pasadena * Reebok International, Ltd. * Jack Daniel's * Apple Computers * Monster Cable® * Revo, Inc. * International Scientific Instruments, Inc. * Denton Vacuum, Inc. * Princeton Gamma-Tech ;Electron Microscopy & Image Process Equipment provided by * Carl Zeiss, Inc. * de Graf/Wahrman, Inc. * Base Gamma Electronic Systems ;Marshmallows and Dispenser by * Kraft, Inc. ;Denim and Casual Clothing Provided by: * Levi Strauss & Co. ;Sound by: * Todd A-O/Glen Glenn Studios ;Color by: * Technicolor® ;Filmed in * Panavision® Final Frontier, The es:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Créditos)